


In Another Time and Space

by TheSiren913



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Tension, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: AU





	

Rose smiled sadly at the Doctor as he hunched over the board, fiddling with knobs and trying to figure out where they would go next. The way his brow furrowed and his tongue stuck out slightly while he concentrated was endearing. She turned back to her notebook, knowing she wouldn't be joining him on this next journey.

 _My dearest Doctor,_ she wrote. Her pen hovered over the paper as she fought back tears.

_These months with you have been some of my happiest. You've shown me things and taught me so much about the universe, about life, about myself._

Rose paused again. Did she really want to do this? More than anything, she wanted to stay with him, yet she knew what she had to do.

_I'm sorry for this. I'm sorry that I can't control my emotions. I'm sorry that I can't help wanting you to love me, even if  I know I can never be with you. If I knew that you loved me, if you could want me and just tell me that, I could cope. As sad as it sounds, knowing you don't feel that way for me hurts more than I can bear._

A tear fell on to the paper. It felt as though someone had gouged out her heart. 

_Doctor, I love you. I didn't mean to, I never intended to, but it happened. I know we can never be together, and I'm okay with that. The idea of you loving me, of us traveling together, just knowing that- that's what I need. I don't want to say goodbye, but I have to, for my own healing._

_This isn't your fault. It's mine. I have to recover. Perhaps one day I can travel with you again._

"Rose?" She jumped. The Doctor was still working. She looked around, only to freeze in shock. The Doctor was hiding behind a column behind her. She turned. The Doctor was still working. 

Two?. 

Cautiously, she stood and approached him. The Doctor behind the column pulled her to a hallway. 

"Rose, I know what you're doing. Don't." His eyes pleaded with her.

She was so befuddled. "Doctor, how-?" 

"Just listen, Rose. Don't go. If you go, you and I are both miserable." He took her hands. "I'm a Time Lord. I can't love you the way you need me to, because it will just cause more pain down the road."

Rose cringed as more tears fell from her eyes. She hated crying.

The Doctor wiped them away. "I came back to tell you, don't go. I love you as much as I am able. I will hold you, be there for you, but I can't be more than that. If you can let me love you in my own way, this will work." He pulled her into a hug then, and kissed her forehead. "Please. I want you in my life."

With those words, Rose felt her spirits lift. He did. He did love her.

"I have to go before I see myself." he nodded his head in the direction of the board. "Please, Rose. I may not say it, but I want you to know. You're special to me and I love you."

He disappeared down the hall. Rose watched him leave, then turned and walked back out toward the main room, and the Doctor looked up. 

"Well, Rose, what say we take a look at the 16th century?" His excited grin made her smile.

She crossed the room towards him and buried her face in his chest. 

"Are you all right?" He asked, obviously a bit confused. 

She smiled. "Yes. Everything is fine."

 


End file.
